Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star
"Splash Star" redirects here. For the attack, please see Spiral Heart Splash Star. is the first spin-off series from the original ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, with a continuity reboot. It was directed by Daisuke Nishio and premiered on TV Asahi in Japan on February 5, 2006. The story revolves around two girls, Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai, who were chosen by the spirits of the Flower and Bird to become the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, for the battle against the evil known as the Dark Fall. The Dark Fall's power takes the form of the , monsterous creatures created from evil powers fused with items. Characters Pretty Cure Saki is the athletic heroine of the series and is a member of the school's softball team. Much like Misumi Nagisa, she is a cheerful sporty girl who loves sweets and hates studying, but has a bright and easygoing personality. Her alter ego is and later . Mai is a transfer student in Saki's class. She is a quiet artist who loves drawing and has awareness for the surroundings. Her alter ego is and later . Allies Flappy is the spirit of the Flower and Saki's mascot partner. He has a crush on Choppi and ends his sentences with "-lapi". Choppy is the spirit of the Bird and Mai's mascot partner. She is not aware of Flappy's crush on her. She ends her sentences with "-chopi". Moop is the spirit of the moon from the Fountain of Sky. He ends his sentences with "-mupu". Foop is the spirit of the wind from the Fountain of Sky. She ends her sentences with "-pupu". The ruler of the Land of Fountains, and Spirit of the World Tree. She appears every time Pretty Cure restores a ruined Fountain and provides a hint on future events. A denizen of Dark Fall. Together with her sister Michiru, they control the Fountain of Sky. She and Michiru come to Yuunagi Junior High as exchange students in an attempt to infiltrate Pretty Cure, but eventually end up becoming friends with them instead. A denizen of Dark Fall and is always together with her sister Kaoru. She and Kaoru come to Yuunagi Junior High as exchange students in an attempt to infiltrate Pretty Cure, but eventually end up becoming friends with them instead. Antagonists The first denizen of the Dark Fall. It looks like he is made of plants, and creates wood-based Uzaina. He controls the Fountain of Trees. The second denizen of the Dark Fall. Moerumba manipulates the fire element and can create fire-breathing Uzainas using heat-related objects. He controls the Fountain of Fire. The third of the Dark Fall, he is an arachnoid creature that travels underground and uses earth-based objects as his Uzaina monsters. He controls the Fountain of Earth. The only female of the Dark Fall is an ice woman and water in many forms as her Uzaina monsters. Her name is a pun on the Japanese word , which means "water".Yahoo! Babel Fish - Text Translation and Web Page Translation - Retrieved 10-06-2009. She controls the Fountain of Water. The last minion of the Dark Fall, and also the strongest. His skin is metallic gold. He controls the Fountain of Gold. Akudaikan's aide, though Ms. Shitataare calls him "Go-chan" despite his superiority. He often comments on the minions' previous work whenever they come to report to Akudaikan. The physical form of the Dark Fall's power. Uzainaas are monsters created from fusion of an object and a Miracle Droplet corrupted by the Dark Fall. Upon their defeat, elemental spirits are released to thank Pretty Cure. The evil ruler of Dark Fall who wants to take over the World Tree, he has managed to capture six of the seven fountains that nourish it. He has sent out minions to try to find the location of the last Fountain, the Fountain of the Sun. Locations Land of Greenery: This is a name referring to the human world, where Saki and Mai live in. The Fountain of Sun and the World Tree resides in this world, and Pretty Cure need to protect this fountain along with the World Tree. Land of Fountains: The Spirit World where Flappy and Choppy come from. It consists of six holy fountains. All six fountains are destroyed and controlled by the Dark Fall, and it is Pretty Cure's job to restore those ruined fountains. Land of Clocks: This world houses the Infinite Clock which controls time, and only appears in the movie. Dark Fall: The evil organization that are localized in a tower alone in the water. It has a path from the entrance into the cave at the main tower. The term "Dark Fall" also refers to the nine villains from the Dark Fall. Story :Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes The story begins five years prior to the start of the series. Young Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai meet each other under the Sky Tree at age nine after following two glowing balls flying towards the tree. Five years later, they meet at the same place again and become the Legendary Warriors Pretty Cure. Saki is the star in the softball team, and Mai is an inspiring artist. When they meet each other by a coincidence before the Sky Tree, two lights fall down, revealing two small creatures named Flappy and Choppy. They explain to the girls about their duty as Pretty Cure, but on the same day they get attacked by a strange humanoid creature with his fearsome monster. The girls transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, defeated the monster and acquired something later revealed to be a Miracle Droplet. After some thought, the two girls decide to become friends and help Flappy and Choppy save their world named the Land of Fountains. Cure Bloom and Cure Egret can fight physically, setup energy shields and fly freely using spiritual powers, and they are protected by a passive force field. Spiritual powers take in the form of visible light, so the Cures are aura battlers. Their group attack is the Twin Stream Splash. Cure Bloom bears the Flower symbol from Flappy on the back of her gloves, and Cure Egret bears the Bird symbol from Choppy in the same matter. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain their second form. Over time, they have defeated Karehaan, Moerumba, and DoroDoron before confronting two of their best friends, Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru, the Dark Fall magical girl duo who go to the Land of Greenery in order to spy on Pretty Cure. The four eventually become good friends after spending some peaceful days together and a confrontation where the Cures have refused to fight back. Michiru and Kaoru sacrificed themselves to rescue Saki and Mai from their fearsome leader Akudaikaan and disappeared from the Land of Greenery until their revival by power from the Fairy Carafe. After Pretty Cure has restored the Fountain of Sky, two mysterious spirits from this Fountain appear, named Moop and Foop, who can collect power of the Moon and power of the Wind. A powerful and treacherous villain Ms. Shitataare appears to be too powerful to Cure Bloom and Cure Egret to handle without upgrade. Moop and Foop supply their powers to the Splash Commune, which provides the Spiral Ring Set to the Cures, allowing them to use the more-powerful Spiral Heart Splash attack. Later, Flappy and Choppy are captured and injured by Goyan, and subsequently healed by power from Moop and Foop, resulting in an upgrade in their item form from the Mix Commune to the Crystal Commune, and their ability to use the moon and wind powers collected by Moop and Foop, resulting in a new form for Pretty Cure, Cure Bright and Cure Windy. Cure Bright and Cure Windy can access all of Cure Bloom and Cure Egret's fighting capability plus the ability to use power of the Light and power of the Wind. Their group attack is the Spiral Star Splash, which requires use of the Spiral Ring Set, which is also supplied by the same pair of spirits as their Cure transformation. Flappy and Choppy still retain their ability to collect spiritual power from the Earth and the Sky after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. They are shown to use both forms in the later half of the show, and they have defeated Kintoleski using their second form. After Pretty Cure have restored all six fountains in the Land of Fountains, Queen Fillia collects powers from the six fountains in the Fairy Carafe and intends to use them for the Fountain of Sun, but Goyan steals the Fairy Carafe and uses such powers to revive the five defeated Dark Fall minions. The remaining power is used to revive Michiru and Kaoru, who have betrayed the Dark Fall and sided Pretty Cure afterwards. After defeating all five recycled minions, the four girls enter the Dark Fall to retrieve the stolen Fairy Carafe and sunsequently fight Akudaikan and Goyan. After Akudaikan gets defeated by the four girls, Goyan kills him and reveals that he is the one who has created Akudaikan and intends to destroy the universe and take all lives with it. Goyan reveals his original form and has a fiery battle against the girls, during which the Land of Greenery is turned into the ruined world and all four girls have run out of power and are near death. Saki and Mai are detransformed, but they have eventually managed to summon remaining spirits from the Land of Greenery to finish the battle. With the Cures using Flappy and Choppy's Flower and Bird powers and Michiru and Kaoru carrying a portion of Moop and Foop's powers (the remaining portion is in the Cures' Spiral Rings), the four are able to use all four powers together and defeat Goyan with their ultimate attack, the Spiral Heart Splash Star. The Land of Greenery and the Land of Fountains are restored, the four girls live together in the Land of Greenery, and the four spirits return to the Land of Fountains. The story ends with the four girls heading forward to their future and Saki and Mai holding hands for one last time. Trivia *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' is the only season so far where the main characters have two different regular Cure forms and can freely choose and switch form. It is also the only season featuring the ability to fly without extra equipment, the only season where Pretty Cure get their power purely from the human world, the only season where both the Cure transformation and the upgrade items are supplied by the same power sources, and the only season where Pretty Cure lend their powers to non-Pretty Cure fighters. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' is also the only season where Pretty Cure have to shout an additional incantation speech in the middle of their transformation. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' is also the only season where Pretty Cure do not get any power-ups in its own movie, but they have two different Pretty cure forms and have uses both to fight. They get their first power-up in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' is the first spin-off from the original run, and the first season without a sequel. *''Futari was Pretty Cure Splast Star'' is the first season to have the main characters' names in kanji rather than hiragana or katakana, followed by Suite Pretty Cure♪. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' has the smallest number of true cures. External Links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/precure_SS/ Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star] at Toei Animation (Japanese) *[http://asahi.co.jp/precure_ss/ Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star] at TV Asahi (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=6221 Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FutariWaPrettyCureSplashStar Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star] at Television Tropes & Idiosm Refrences Category:Series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star